The invention concerns a height adjuster for return fixtures of vehicle safety belts.
Height adjusters of this kind are known in a variety of embodiments. In general this consists of the arresting mechanism with the latching lugs formed on the adjusting part which can engage in a form-locking manner in the latch openings of the guide rail. To release, the adjusting part is pressed towards the inside of the guide rail, i.e. as a rule over a support edge. The opposite movement then results in the renewed latching in. These movements require a considerable exposed space between the underside of the adjusting part and the topside of the B or C pillars of the vehicle against which rest the legs of the guide rail when fitted. This exposed space with its possibility for movement for the adjusting part has shown itself be a danger zone in the event of a side-on impact, as this can lead to the unintended release of the adjusting part and the latching into the lowest end position, causing the intended holding and safety function to be lost. Of significance in this case also is the fact that the entire adjusting part has a considerable mass (for example in the region of 70 g) which is subjected to the acceleration. In connection with the existing exposed space it is possible therefore in unfavourable situations for the known systems or embodiments to unlatch. In this respect the known height adjusters lag behind the constantly rising safety requirements.
The present invention provides a height adjuster of the type mentioned in such a way that it retains the selected latching position even in the event of a side-on collision.
This aim is achieved by means of the features of claim 1. Advantageous further developments are disclosed in the sub-claims.
As can be seen, the actual adjusting part can be so limited in its movement that it can only be displaced longitudinally. A dangerous exposed space, as is required for making a swivel movement required for latching in and out, is thus already avoided. Instead, only a small and light-weight part, which is picked up by the adjusting part in the longitudinal direction, is to be given an additional movement, namely perpendicular to the direction of movement of the adjusting part. This allows the blocking part for arresting to engage in the latch openings and also to be released from these again, wherein nowxe2x80x94different as in the case of a swivel movement over a supporting edgexe2x80x94it covers only a short distances, namely in the range of the depth of the latch openings, which equals the material thickness of the guide rail. Less of a risk too is the substantially lighter mass (below 10 g) of the blocking part, movable alone more for the purpose of arresting.
As a result, in the event of a side-on crash there is provided a high degree of blocking safety, and this with a more simple construction. Further advantageous embodiments regarding safety are contained in the sub-claims. With the additional features it is also possible to improve the slideability, to reduce noise and to produce convenient assembly units (modules), as well as to counter any other dangers, especially serious injuries in the case of a head impact.